


Trust

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Jon loves his Hypno, but he'll likely never remember how much his Hypno loves him.
Relationships: Sleeper | Hypno/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Trust

Jon would never forget the day he first met his Hypno George. Back then George was still a Drowzee, a gift from his father to help with Jon's sleeping problems when Jon was fifteen. They'd soon shared a deep bond of trust, with Jon allowing George to use Hypnosis on him to battle his Insomnia without harming him or eating his dreams. He wasn't a Trainer, though, and had no interest in Pokemon battles - George wasn't his partner, but his friend, and Jon cared deeply for him.

When Jon was nineteen and living in his own apartment, his Drowzee finally evolved. With no fights or training, only ever using his abilities for Jon's Insomnia, it surprised both of them when it happened, but Jon was happy for George and accepted the new form of his Hypno with open arms. Still, something changed that day, but it took a while for Jon to notice. Where before as a Drowzee George had always been somewhat childlike and shy around others, he became mature and calm, his shyness turning into uninterested distance whenever Jon invited friends over. But Jon accepted this, too - they had both grown up and despite these changes, George was still as affectionate, if not more, towards Jon.

He was twenty-one now, with a steady job in a Pokemon centre, working as a helper for Nurse Joy during the day. Like any other day, Jon looked forward to going back home in the evening.

He wasn't the only one.

"Oof!", he said as George jumped at him. Jon wasn't very big, would never be really, and ever since George evolved, the Hypno had gained a good amount of bulk. Still, he wrapped his arms around George and hugged his Pokemon tightly. "Hello to you, too, George," he greeted him with a smile and was rewarded with the Hypno nuzzling his neck. "Ugh, George, no, that tickles!"

Laughing, he let him go. Like most times, it took a while until he managed to pry away the clinging Hypno for long enough to get out of his coat and shoes. "I missed you too, bud. Everything alright? Nobody bothered you?"

George shook his head, the soft white fur around his neck and shoulders shaking with the movement. The moment Jon got rid of his backpack, the Hypno was again hugging the young man, causing Jon to grin even wider. "Okay, geez, I get it. How about dinner, bud?"

When the only reaction he got was an even tighter grip around his waist, Jon frowned, worried. "Hey, bud, George... did something happen?" His fingers stroked the short, soft fur of the Hypno, along the head and over one ear.

Said ear flickered against his hand and with a sniff, George only pressed closer, pushing Jon against the wall.

"George, what..." Jon swallowed his words when George finally looked up, eyes ablaze. He couldn't look away, caught off-guard by the warmth that George was emitting. His body relaxed, and without thinking about it, he continued stroking George's fur, running his fingers gently along the flicking ear.

It felt like cotton in his head, every thought drifting far away. For the smallest of moments, he thought that he remembered something similar happening before - many times before -, and there was a kind of abject horror somewhere in the depths of his mind, but. But.

But what? Jon couldn't remember. Couldn't think straight. But the way that George was nuzzling his neck felt good. The fur under his fingers and the solid presence of George against his own body, all that felt good and right. Heat was pooling in Jon's stomach as his Hypno started grinding against him, and he couldn't help but gasp, trapped between his Pokemon and the solid wall at his back.

"George," he breathed and closed his eyes. He felt himself harden up until his jeans were far too tight, his cock straining against the sturdy cloth. Helplessly he rocked against George, who released him from his grip. Knees weak, Jon slid down the wall and looked up, his heart beating loudly in his chest. George's eyes were still glowing as he swung his pendulum, and Jon followed the motion, barely noticing how he unzipped his own trousers and struggled out of them, his shirt and boxers swiftly following. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bear them anymore - he _ached_ to be naked, to have his Hypno looking at his bare body. "George," he repeated, more desperate now. There was a whine in his voice, but he wasn't ashamed of it.

He wasn't even properly _aware_ of it.

Not with the slow swing of the pendulum, those blazing eyes staring at him and the aching arousal he felt.

There was no question if this was wrong or right. No thoughts wasted on why he suddenly felt this way. Nothing to it but to try and touch George again, who jutted out his hips. It was at that moment that Jon saw the pale cock of his Hypno pushing out of its pouch, a wetly glistening shaft of pale colour. The base was thick and veined, the head slightly thinner but where it flared out. His George, it turned out, was just as excited as Jon was.

"Let me help you with that, George," Jon murmured. Already kneeling, he was at the perfect hight to lean forward and taste his Hypno's cock. It felt hot and moist under his tongue, twitching ever so slightly under the touch. He slid forward, grabbing George's hips and sucked the head between his lips, growing bolder by the minute. He knew George was enjoying this just as much as he was - he could feel the hands on his head, tugging at his hair and pulling Jon closer. For a moment Jon idly wondered how easy it was, sucking his Pokemon's cock - he certainly never had done anything like that, hadn't he? -, but like most other thoughts it drifted away until the only thing important was his Hypno's cock.

And what a blast this was! To feel George rock into his throat with gentle motions the moment Jon had worked his way onto it, the musky smell and salty taste on his tongue, George's fingers searching for a hold on his head. Jon swallowed and sucked and enjoyed every wet smacking sound they made together. He could feel George's cock swelling even more, how it heated up and twitched.

The release was perfect - George pulled out just enough so that his bitter cum hit Jon's tongue. Jon swallowed it all, driven by this overwhelming hunger for more, and smiled messily when his Hypno released him.

But he still wanted more, ever more. He already missed George's cock in his mouth and wondered how it would feel up his arse.

As if reading his mind, his Hypno tugged at Jon before pushing him down and on his back. Jon was still hard, his cock slapping against his flat belly. Instinctively, he spread his legs and exposed himself for his Hypno, who knelt between his spread thighs with a greedy look on his face. "Please," Jon said and hooked his legs around George's hips, pulling his Hypno closer until he could feel George's still hard cock press against his crotch.

He didn't have to beg any further - George leaned forwards, their dicks sliding together, and started nibbling and licking Jon's chest. His tongue was slightly coarse and left hot trails on Jon's body. He squirmed and wriggled, trying to gain more traction, trying to rut against George. It was frustrating - he _needed_ George to be inside him, to fuck him.

And somehow, Jon knew what he had to do. Grabbing one of George's hands, he started to lick and suck on his digits, wetting them thoroughly. It caused his Hypno to rock harder against him, making Jon groan as their rigid cocks rubbed against each other. Still, it wasn't enough. "Here, George. Put one finger in. Slowly, put it in, spread me." He guided George's hand between his legs and could feel his beloved Pokemon explore his arse, could feel the pads of his fingers circling his eager hole. It was surprisingly easy, how the first finger worked itself in - shouldn't it hurt more?

He felt lucky and blessed, the way his body seemed so adjusted to this, to the delicious stretch of his arsehole as George worked him open. His Pokemon seemed to know what to do just as well, as if this was routine. But Jon knew better - he'd have remembered this.

Still, George was a right tease, taking his time as he stretched Jon with two fingers, all the while staring down at Jon. "I'm ready, I can take it," Jon pleaded, tugging at George, nuzzling his nose and cheek and arching his back. "I can take it, George, please, please fuck me, I _need_ you, _please_..."

He gasped when George tilted his hips just so, pulling his fingers out. The hot tip of his cock slid between his cheeks, and with one long, burning hot thrust George sank home, burying his cock fully into Jon's arse. It stung, but at the same time he finally felt so _full_ that he could only moan, his voice shaking from the sheer strain. "George," he breathed, swallowing hard. "George, so good..."

And George, his beloved Hypno, only made it better. Pulling out almost entirely, he didn't hesitate to slam his cock back into Jon's trembling body, and again, and again. Jon threw his head back and screamed in delight as George fucked his arse with desperation matching his own needs. Clinging onto him with both arms and legs, Jon succumbed completely under the heavy frame and strong thrusts of his Pokemon. "Love you, love you, please, George, love you," was his endless, breathless chanting, the heat almost unbearable. His cock, trapped between their bodies, was leaking after just a couple of minutes. He came with a shout just as George started to lose his rhythm, slamming his cock frantically into Jon's tight arse. Jon's whole body tensed up as he shot his cum into George's belly fur. George didn't last much longer - already close to cum, Jon's own climax only toppled the Hypno over the edge. Grabbing harshly at Jon, George sunk himself one final time into him and released another hot load into his arse.

For a couple of minutes, they were both still, the apartment silent but for Jon's erratic breathing. His Hypno was the first to move - pulling out, he stood up, his cock already slinking back into his pouch. Then his Hypno picked up his pendulum which he'd dropped sometime before.

When he started swinging it, George couldn't help but follow the movements...

\---

He woke up to the ring of his alarm clock. His stomach growled, demanding food, and his back and behind ached. Groaning, Jon flopped back into his bed. "Ugh, I feel wasted," he said to the ceiling before staggering to his feet. "I think I need a new mattress," he murmured, rubbing his back and arse. For weeks now both complained in the mornings, no matter how restful the sleep was - and what else could it be? His work wasn't so hard, and his evenings uneventful. Speaking of sleep...

"Good morning, bud! Slept well?"

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title was "Groundhog Day", but eh - saving that one for later.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
